Let Live, Let Love (let it in)
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Prompt request written for my bestie. Dean and Sam need some help on a case. They, of course, call on Cas. When all is done, repayment is guaranteed. In Destiel fashion.


_**This is a prompt request written for my fanfic bestie of all time.**_

_**I hope you like this, Megan! *HUGZ***_

* * *

_Dean Winchester was not one to dwell on, neither delve into, deep feelings or emotions of any sort. He'd ignore or deceive them. The most common he would deceive, ignore as well in plenty of occasions, is love. It was just not part of his nature. He could generally, per say, 'give a shit' about a person, yeah, of course. That's technically what he's been doing with Sam for all these years. Brotherly care. But love? Nope. That was somewhat of a boundary that Dean would never even think of crossing. It lead into dangerous territory. A territory he didn't want to bother facing, let alone deal with the problems it came with when entering._

_Well, then along came Cas. The nerd angel, who much to Dean's amusement, always seemed to be wearing a trench coat like it was the fashion label for angels. With his adorable side head tilt, serious -no-humour-is-me talk and his crystal blue ocean azure eyes. Yes. Quite contrary to popular belief, it was love at first sight. But no, Dean will never admit to that._

_At least, that's what he thinks._

* * *

"Got any leads for this case yet?" Dean asked, glancing up from his magazine to where his brother was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him and eyes glued to the screen. _Like a true nerd._

"Workin' on it," Sam grunted.

"_Still_?" Dean chuckled. "Might need to take some speedy nerd pills there, Sammy."

Sam scoffed. "You know what? This would really be a _whole_ lot more quicker if you, wow, I don't know, _maybe_ just got off your lazy ass and helped me research," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean bit back a laugh when Sam shot him bitch face #35. _The You-think-you're-just-so-damn-funny one, specially reserved for me._ Oh, how his brother's bitch faces were amusing.

"You're a dick."

"Yeah, I know that too," Dean chuckled.

Sam just blew a short breath of air through his nose, eyes narrowing. "Could you at _least_ be a little more helpful than sitting here doing nothing other than getting on my nerves?"

"Depends," Dean smirked.

"Depends on what," Sam frowned.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?" Dean said, 'duh' voice in full swing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Call on Cas."

"Cas?" The name caused Dean's head to snap up from his magazine again. "Why the hell you wanna' call on Cas?"

It was now Sam's turn to bring out the 'duh' voice. "Really, Dean, what do you _think_ I wanna' call on Cas for?"

Dean shrugged. "A good lay?" He joked.

"That's not funny."

"C'mon, it's a little bit funny."

Sam growled under his breath, slamming the lid of his laptop down.

"Just call the freakin' angel, Dean."

* * *

"You want my help on a case?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in his adorably cute fashion. Dean had to look back down at his magazine and away from the angel to stop from blushing.

"Yeah Cas, we need your help," Sam sighed. "None of the sites I've found have the information we need."

"You have searched and checked all websites available?" Castiel enquired.

Sam suddenly had a real interesting fascination with the motel room floor. "Um, yeah. That... may not be entirely true."

"So you have not made an effort to check all available websites?" Castiel smirked slightly and Dean couldn't help but miss how the angel looked like a downright cheeky cherub at that moment.

"Yes... well, no. I haven't checked _all_ websites, just the ones that would have the information I'm looking for," Sam said, shooting Dean a glare when the elder Winchester snickered under his breath.

"I'm also presuming you have not informed Bobby of your problem and asked for his expertise in the matter?"

Dean laughed when Sam looked speechless. He put down his magazine, getting up off the bed and walking over to the angel, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Yeah, no, none of that for Sammy here. He likes doing things all by himself. I think it helps him believe in his theory."

"Oh, please _do_ share on what theory that would be," Sam retorted dryly.

"Pretty sure it's called 'I'm a big boy now'," Dean teased.

"Sure, Dean," Sam snapped, rolling his eyes.

"It's true and you know it," Dean said, ignoring the look of pure death Sam was directing his way.

"I do not see the need as to why this is leading to be an argument," Castiel stated, before turning to the younger Winchester. "I will see what I can do for you, Sam."

"Thanks Cas," Sam smiled.

"You are welcome, Sam," Castiel said, generally pleased for the gratitude he was receiving. With a flutter of feathers he was gone.

Leaving Sam and Dean to bicker once more.

* * *

"Cas, man, you are a life saver," Dean grinned, clapping the angel on the back.

"I do not understand that reference, but thank you," Castiel smiled, earning a laugh from the elder Winchester and another clap on the back.

"Seriously though, Cas, you are awesome."

"I appreciate your kind words, Dean, but my help was given. You have done many things for me as well, I was only returning a small favour," Castiel smiled.

"A small favour? _That_ was a small favour? Cas, you practically zipped all over heaven to get the information we needed."

"Dean, I didn't very well 'zip' as much as I-"

"Cas, stop," Dean cut the angel off. "You really _really _helped our sorry asses today, and I appreciate it. So, thank you." He pulled Castiel in a hug.

"You're welcome, Dean," Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean's back returning the hug as best as he could. The angel, at that moment, was truly happy that Dean was giving him all this attention. It was never often that the hunter thanked him for anything, let alone _hugged _him. This... felt really nice.

Dean was also deep in his mind depth. The feel of the angel's arms wrapped around him, pressing him against that chest, with all its warmth and solidness and m- _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I don't like Cas in that way... do I?_

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel frowned. The hunter had gone rigid in his arms. He didn't know why. He was worried. Worried that he may have gone too far by hugging Dean back. But, was that not what he was meant to do?

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," Dean said, closing his eyes. _C'mon Dean. Kiss him._

"Are you sure?"

_Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him._

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." Dean pulled back, looking into the angel's blue eyes. Now was the time. He could do it.

_Do it. Do it now!_

Castiel gasped, not at all expecting the hunter to lean forward, resting their foreheads together. Neither was he expecting those lips he had always dreamed of kissing, to be pressed against his, mouth moving against his... frozen one.

Castiel was frozen.

Dean, sensing Castiel was not returning his kiss, pulled back. "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't know, I thought you-"

Now it was Castiel's turn to take Dean by surprise.

The angel pulled the hunter forward, crashing their lips together with ease, mouth moving languidly, tongue fighting back the urge to wriggle its way into the wet cavern of warmth that was Dean Winchester. But the urge was too strong. Castiel was already pressing his tongue against the top of Dean's lips, licking along it, while teeth bit down on the bottom lip, trying to coax the hunter to open for him.

_Dean Winchester didn't love. He deceived it. Ignored it._

_But this time... maybe he was willing to let it in._

* * *

_**Did anyone catch my little pun at the end? :)**_


End file.
